Hide and Q (episode)
Q returns to the Enterprise, testing Commander Riker by giving him the power of the Q. Summary Teaser Having dropped Troi's shuttlecraft off at Starbase G-6, the is fortunately close to the Sigma III system, when its Federation colony transmits an urgent call for medical help. An accidental explosion has devastated a mining operation there. There are 504 colonists at the site. En route to the mining colony at warp 9.1, the Enterprise is once again trapped in Q's force field grid. Q appears as an Aldebaran serpent on the bridge of the Enterprise, and informs the bridge crew that the Q Continuum, after studying their recent contact with Humanity, are mostly impressed by them and wishes to discuss it. Picard urgently asks to wait until they've completed their mission, but Q demands he abandon it. He then changes into a Starfleet Admiral. Act One Picard again says that he will listen to Q's offer of the realization of their "impossible dreams", but only following their rescue mission. Q, however, disagrees, and turns himself towards Riker, asking what he finds of Q's offer. Riker says that they do not have time for Q's "games," which triggers Q's excitement. He transports Riker, Data, La Forge, Yar, and Worf off the bridge to a class M planetoid, appearing before them in the uniform of a Napoleonic marshal. Picard is left alone and unable to contact anyone in the ship. Q colorfully engages them in a Napoleonic-era campaign tent, declaring that the point of his game will be to stay alive. He promises a great future for Humankind if they win, but something "disastrous" if they lose. Furthermore, the game will be completely unfair, brushing off fairness as a Human concept. Yar protests, and Q transports her away into a "penalty box", but, unbeknownst to the crew, she is really back on the Enterprise. He says, that if anyone else violates the rules of the game, he will be put in the penalty box, displacing Tasha into nothingness. Act Two Q appears before Yar and Picard on the Enterprise bridge, saying Yar's penalty is now over. While seated in the captain's chair, he makes a Starlog entry for Picard, explaining that the real intent of his game is to test whether the ship's first officer is worthy of the greatest gift the can offer. They make a bet: Picard's command against Q's keeping out of Humanity's path forever. Q then promptly tells Picard that he has already lost as Riker will be offered something impossible to refuse. Picard then confronts Q in his ready room. Q sits in his chair, reading one of Shakespeare's works. Picard asks why Q is demonstrating a "need" for Humans through this confrontation, instead of providing a simple, direct explanation, a statement of what he seeks. Through Q's recitation, Picard understands that how Humans respond to a game tells him more about them. Q proposes to continue and quote some Hamlet for him. Picard refuses, and quotes him instead: "What a piece of work is man? How noble in reason? How infinite in faculty, in form, in moving, how express and admirable. In action, how like an angel; in apprehension, how like a god..." Q stands up in objection from his chair, and responds that surely Picard doesn't see Humanity like that. Picard answers that he sees Humanity as one day becoming like that, and perhaps that is what the Q fear. Q, obviously irritated by Picard, throws the large Shakespeare book at him and then disappears. Meanwhile, down on the planetoid, Riker, Data, and La Forge discuss the situation while Worf gathers reconnaissance. Apparently, aliens dressed in 18th century French uniforms are heading their way, armed with ancient muskets. Data explains that muskets are inferior to their phasers. The muskets, however, turn out to have phaser power. Q, appearing as Data before Riker, tells him that he now has the power of the , and is able to transport his crewmates back to the ship. He does so, and is amazed. Act Three Back aboard Enterprise, all systems are again functioning, and the Q grid has disappeared. There is no sign anything happened, and no others noticed anything. Data, La Forge, and Worf appear back on the bridge, where Picard explains to them Q has shown some kind of interest in their first officer. On the planetoid, Riker and Q discuss the powers Q has granted Riker. Interestingly, the rank insignia that Q now carries on his uniform is that of a Starfleet commander, implying they are now equals. Riker asks what Q wants from him. Q replies that the Continuum has granted them a gift, beyond all other gifts. He explains that, before Farpoint Station, they saw Humanity as savages only. However, they discovered instead that Humans are unusual creatures, in their own limited ways. He also states that since Humans are constantly evolving, they may eventually become stronger than the Q one day. Riker rejects Q's powers, and Q disappears. Suddenly, the bridge crew, including Picard but also Wesley Crusher, appear on the planetoid's surface again, while they are approached by the soldier creatures Q created. Now unarmed, only Riker's powers can save the crew now. Worf is stabbed by a bayonet from one of the animal soldiers, and after Crusher runs to his rescue, the acting ensign is killed as well. Frustrated and angry, Riker uses his new-found powers to create a Q-style force field around the soldiers, and transports the crew back to the Enterprise, healing Worf and Crusher in the process. Picard is stunned. Act Four The Enterprise, meanwhile, has arrived at the mining colony. In Picard's ready room, Riker guarantees Picard that he will be strong enough not to use the power of the Q. An away team beams down to the mining colony, and they find a small group of people seriously injured. They find a young child underneath some rocks. Dr. Crusher says it is too late, and that the child has died. Riker is faced with the dilemma of whether to bring the child back to life. He says that he is prevented from doing so by a promise. He shows his frustration to Picard on the Enterprise and surprisingly demands a meeting with the senior staff from him. The senior staff, including Wesley, meets on the bridge. Riker explains that even though he has been granted unusual powers, he is not a monster, that he is still the same William Riker they know. Picard reminds him that he has already changed, for example, by not addressing him as captain. Riker doubts that his decision not to save the child was right, comparing it to when he saved the Enterprise crew earlier, however, Picard reminds him that that was a fiction Q created. He tries to convince Riker that the Q do not admire Humans, but that they have muddled Riker's mind. Then, Q appears as a medieval monk on the bridge. Act Five Picard furiously asks Q why he takes on so many guises, "Have you no identity of your own?" Q retorts, "I forgive your blasphemy." Riker asks to give each of the senior staff something they'd most like. Dr. Crusher asks Wesley to leave with her. Riker, however, knowing that his young friend wishes he was older, turns Wesley into an adult, aging him ten years in an instant. He offers to make Data Human, but the android declines, saying that it will never feel real to him. Riker then walks to La Forge, granting him his vision. After taking in the view of Quadra Sigma III (and taking a long look at Tasha Yar's "beautiful" face), La Forge also declines Riker's gift, telling the commander that "the price is too high" and he does not like who he has to thank. Riker then creates a Klingon female as a mate for Worf. Worf, however, says that there is no place for the female in his life. Wesley also asks Riker to make him young again. It isn't until Q says "But it's easier, boy! Listen to Riker!" that Riker realizes his mistake. He admits he feels like a fool, and Picard comforts him by confirming that he should. Picard then walks up to Q, pulls off his hood and tells him to uphold their wager. Q stomps around the bridge, recalling no wager. Picard replies that his fellow Q will remember that because he failed to turn Riker, he'll promise to stay out of Humanity's way forever. Thunder sounds on the Enterprise bridge, and Q is abruptly called back to the Continuum, screaming for a second chance. For the Enterprise crew, it is as if they had just returned from their rescue mission, like no time had passed in between. Data asks the captain how the Q can handle space and time so well, while they handle interactions with Humans so badly. Picard answers that they may one day learn that space and time are easier to handle than the Human equation. Log entry * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364#Mission to Quadra Sigma III|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364]] Memorable quotes "Those aren't muskets!" : - Riker "I feel like such an idiot." "Quite right, so you should." : - Riker and Picard "Macrohead... with a microbrain!" : - Q', to Worf "''You're no Starfleet admiral, Q!" : - '''Picard, when Q appears on the Enterprise dressed as an admiral "Oh, your species is ''always suffering and dying." : - '''Q' "Q is nothing if not imaginative." : - Riker "No one has ever offered to turn me into a god before." : - Riker "Oh for shame, Worf. Fairness is such a Human concept, think imaginatively! This game shall, in fact, be completely unfair!" "You've gone too far!" "Game penalty!" : - Q''' and '''Tasha Yar "I'm offering you a bright future." : - Q''' "Incredible, Worf! You came out of nowhere." "A warrior's reaction." : - '''Geordi La Forge and Worf "There's a new ship's standing order: when one is in the penalty box, tears are permitted." : - Picard, to Tasha Yar "A marshal of France... ridiculous!" : - Picard, upon seeing Q dressed as an 18th century French military officer "Hear this, Picard, and reflect: 'All the galaxy's a stage.' ''" " 'World', not 'galaxy'; 'all the world's a stage.' " "''Oh, you know that one... well, if he was living now, he would have said 'galaxy.' ''" : - '''Q' and Picard "Let us pray... for understanding and for compassion." "Let us do no such damn thing!" : - Q''' (disguised as a monk) and '''Picard "Worf, is this your idea of sex?" "This ''is sex. But I have no place for it in my life now!" " 'No place for it', Microbrain? What possesses you!" : - '''Geordi La Forge', Worf, and Q''' "Oh, thank you very much I'm glad you enjoyed it. Perhaps maybe a little... Hamlet?" "No. I know Hamlet. And what he might say with irony I say with conviction. "What a piece of work is man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculty. In form, in moving, how express and admirable. In action, how like an angel. In apprehension, how like a god..."" "Surely you don't see your species like that do you?!" "I see us one day becoming that, Q. Is it that which concerns you?" :- '''Q and Picard "But it's what you've always wanted Data, to become Human." "Yes, sir. That is true. But I never wanted to compound one... illusion with another. It might be real to Q... perhaps even you, sir. But it would never be so to me. Was it not one of the captain's favorite authors who wrote, "This above all: to thine own self be true?" Sorry, commander, I must decline." :- Riker and Data Background information Production history * First draft story outline: (Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon) * Revised final draft script: * Filmed: 28 September 1987 – * Score recorded at Paramount Stage M: * Premiere airdate: 23 November 1987 * UK premiere airdate: Story and script * This episode represented Maurice Hurley's first contribution to TNG. Gene Roddenberry gave him the episode as a rewrite assignment. However, Roddenberry was thereafter so disappointed with his work on the episode that he ignored Hurley whenever they'd pass each other in the hallway at Paramount, which was about four or five times a day. (William Shatner Presents: Chaos on the Bridge) Ultimately, the script was rewritten by Roddenberry to such an extent that Hurley requested the pseudonym "C.J. Holland" be used instead of his own name for the episode credits. Cast and characters * Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) does not appear in this episode. This is her first non-appearance. The revised final draft screenplay submitted only three days prior to filming featured Deanna Troi which suggests that Marina Sirtis' sudden unavailability was the reason for her non-appearance. Her lines were eventually cut from the episode or transferred to other characters (mostly Tasha Yar) and Picard's log entry explaining her absence (a trip home) was written for the beginning of the teaser. Costumes and sets * Q is wearing a French marshal uniform. Many marshal uniform versions existed, so this version seems plausible. His holds a tricolour cockade from the French Empire era (blue in center, red in middle, and white outwards, a color order used until 1812). * The musket-wielding aliens who attacked the crew of the Enterprise-D wear uniforms which seem a mixed version of an old and/or French royal army (these nations sharing the same colors, blue being predominant in France and red in UK). Furthermore, their uniforms even show a typical British crown on their hat. However, Data states that "muskets are appropriate to the 1790-1800 French uniform." * Q's tent shows French royal arms with three , which was the French national flag from 1376 until the French Revolution, when it was replaced by the tricolor (blue, white, red) of modern-day France. Continuity * The illusory female Klingon seen in this episode is both the first Klingon besides Worf and the first female Klingon to appear on The Next Generation. * This is the first appearance of Q since . * Q's force field grid is stock footage from "Encounter at Farpoint". This episode is the last time it appears in Star Trek, although it was mentioned in the finale . * Another scene from "Encounter at Farpoint" was reused for this episode, the scene at the beginning of the episode when the four officers are leaving the sickbay. A couch can be seen at the place where Crusher's office would be at this time. * This episode marks the first appearance of a Starfleet admiral's uniform in Star Trek: The Next Generation, although the dress uniform worn by Q was never seen again. An actual uniformed admiral did not appear until , although Leonard McCoy did appear as a retired admiral in the pilot episode. * The command division Starfleet uniform Q wears while talking with Riker on the planet has the rank pips of a commander, the only time Q ever appears in a command division Starfleet uniform without the rank of captain, aside from his admiral's uniform at the start of this episode. Q also appears in Data's operations division Starfleet uniform, marking the only instance that Q wears either the rank pips of lieutenant commander or a gold operations uniform. This is also the only time that John de Lancie wears the makeup and appearance of another character while playing Q on The Next Generation. * The ready room conversation between Q and Picard references William Shakespeare's plays As You Like It, Hamlet, and Macbeth. * This episode marks the first appearance of LeVar Burton without the VISOR or contact lenses. The second is in the fourth season episode and the third and last is in the seventh season episode . * Data's quote from Hamlet, "This above all, to thine own self be true", is the source of the TNG Season 7 episode title, , an episode in which Data figures prominently. Music * The episode's score, composed by Dennis McCarthy, was recorded on at Paramount Stage M. Cues M51, M51A, and M52 from the score (the first three cues from Act Five), totaling 5 minutes 24 seconds, appear on Disc One of the Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume One. * The music, played during the fight scenes between the Enterprise-D crew and the illusory aliens, is the revolution song , which is the French Republic's National Anthem since its adoption in 1792. Remastered version In the original episode, the desolate planet set was extended through use of video compositing, a difficult effect to recreate using the original components. CBS Digital created a new set extension using matte paintings for the episode's release as part of the TNG Season 1 Blu-ray collection. File:Hide and Q planet set, original.jpg|From the 2002 DVD... File:Hide and Q planet set, remastered.jpg|...and the revised remaster Reception * Director Cliff Bole remembered: "I liked the episode but it wasn't one of my favorites." But Bole praises John de Lancie for his performance and mentioned that he is an excellent actor and he took him to Australia for an episode of Mission: Impossible. ("Cliff Bole - Of Redemption & Unification", ) * A mission report for this episode by John H. Sayers was published in . Apocrypha * The novel Q&A establishes that Q was sent by the Continuum to give Picard the power of the Q, as a test of Humanity's ability to save the universe eventually, but Q disregarded their directive and gave the Q power to Riker. Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 5, catalog number VHR 2396, * As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - Q Continuum: * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.4, catalog number VHR 4645, * As part of the US VHS collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - Q Continuum: * As part of the TNG Season 1 DVD collection * As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q collection * As part of the TNG Season 1 Blu-ray collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Geordi La Forge * Denise Crosby as Lt. Tasha Yar * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Guest star * John de Lancie as Q Co-stars * Elaine Nalee as Female Survivor * William A. Wallace as Wesley Crusher, age 25 Uncredited co-stars * James G. Becker as Youngblood * Darrell Burris as operations division officer * Dexter Clay as operations division officer * Jeffrey Deacon as command division officer * Nora Leonhardt as science division ensign * Tim McCormack as * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings * Faith Minton as Klingon female * Brad Phillips as Longo * Steve Reed as musket-wielding alien * Unknown performers as ** Dead girl ** Eight musket-wielding aliens ** Eight survivors ** Engineering crewmember (voice) ** Female command division crewmember ** Female command division officer ** Female medical officer ** Female science division crewmember ** Science division lieutenant ** Science division officer Stunt doubles * Unknown stunt performers as ** Stunt double for LeVar Burton ** Stunt double for Michael Dorn Stand-ins * James G. Becker – stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Darrell Burris – stand-in for LeVar Burton * Dexter Clay – stand-in for Michael Dorn * Jeffrey Deacon – stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Susan Duchow – stand-in for Denise Crosby * Tim McCormack – stand-in for Brent Spiner * Lorine Mendell – stand-in for Gates McFadden * Richard Sarstedt – stand-in for John de Lancie * Guy Vardaman – stand-in for Wil Wheaton References 1790; 18th century; 20th century; Aldebaran serpent; All's Well That Ends Well; ; As You Like It; bayonet; Betazed; blood; bridge; burn unit; campfire; candle; cannon; Cargo Bay 6; class M; ; costume; couch; death; dress uniform; drum; Earth; Emergency Manual Override station; eye; Farpoint Station; feather; flags and banners; force field; force field grid; France; freckle; French; gas; ; Hamlet; ; Human history; Human philosophy; hypospray; kligat; Klingon; Klingon mating rituals; lemonade; Macbeth; "macrohead"; marshal; medical tricorder; medkit; methane; ; Milky Way Galaxy; model; monk; moon; musket; ; number one; penalty box; Q Continuum; ; Qo'noS; Quadra Sigma III; ready room; red alert; ring; rosary; schematic; sex; ; Sigma III system; signal horn; skant uniform; Starbase G-6; tear; tent; tricorder; truism; turbolift; turbolift control; Twelfth Night, or What You Will; type I phaser; type II phaser; unnamed planets; unnamed plants; viewscreen; VISOR External links * * * * * |next= }} cs:Hide and Q de:Rikers Versuchung es:Hide and Q fr:Hide and Q (épisode) ja:死のゲーム・TNG（エピソード） nl:Hide and Q Category:TNG episodes